User blog:DevonAndersen/My Review of iLove You (Seddie Fans)
My thoughts on Sam and Freddie scenes *The first scene at school. I thought the kiss and our lips are starving line was cute *"The soccer girls are not target practice" line was funny. I think Dan kinda took that out the Beck and Jade playbook and how their relationship works. *The model train club meeting was probably my 2nd favorite scene in the entire episode. It just shows Sam and Freddie being themselves again. Not too lovey-dovey, but still a couple. This is where I thought they had a good balance as a couple. I did feel bad when Freddie's train got wrecked. *The protective cup bit was hilarious. Little innuendo. But I like how Sam has like a maternal kinda thing where she's not ready for that. *Even though Freddie kinda blamed Carly for suggesting they try out each others' hobbies. I don't blame her or them. They need to have things in common. She's trying to be a friend and help. *The prison scene had me laughing so hard. Chaz's line "What about our pork rights?" really got me laughing. *The break-up scene it was funny, bittersweet. They're over for now But it doesn't mean they're over forever. It means that they love each other enough to know when something isn't clicking right now. I will say this again I have to give kudos to Jennette and Nathan for being able to perform such an emotional scene so well and Dan wrote it amazingly well. The part I loved where Freddie called the kiss in iOMG intense and fun. Sam was "Hey you put me in a mental hospital" They both felt so sad, and that's 1 of the differences in Freddie's previous break-ups. He's never said I love you to anyone, but Sam. He said about someone else never to her. And that someone else never said it back like Sam did. Oh I almost forgot I love that they're still friends. The part where he goes it was mutual right. Sam said yeah, but really looked so sad *The "I love you's" I love that Freddie said it first. I think he really meant. Sam said it back. Though how she said was like either Sam trying not to cry or Jennette just going into her normal voice. She lowers her voice when playing Sam if you didn't know that. The break-up shows a maturity in Sam and Freddie and we know they love each other. *Remember they kissed three times in this episode. Criticisms *I didn't like the Spencer and Jenna parallel to Sam and Freddie. I just think there wasn't enough there to make Spencer and Jenna compare to Sam and Freddie. *For a comedic stand-point they could have gone a little bit into the Carly-Gibby duck scenario. *Dan leaving it open-ended on that kiss and break-up at midnight. Sort of Friends with Tame Benefits there, but eh. *Initially a little mad I was how could he get them together for four episodes just to break them up. But then towards the end I realize again the love each other enough to not destroy the relationship they had. Don't Give Up or Blame Dan. Remember Watch the Show! *There's a lot of tweets and facebook posts of people telling Dan How could he do this! They're 'never watching the show and bleh bleh bleh. I'm sorry, but I just think that's immature and wrong. When did iCarly turn in iSeddie and if they're not I'm not watching. iCarly is funny. Dan writes the show extremely well. *The shift is gonna go back to Carly like it should be because as much I love Seddie it's iCarly not iSam and Freddie. Overall, I thought the episode was funny, bittersweet, romantic, and dramatic. I loved this episode and I genuinely think Sam and Freddie are going be together towards the end of the show. They love each other. *Watch iQ This Saturday and it's just a TV show! *Dan's formula for all his shows is comedic. If you watched his others like "What I Like About You" "Drake and Josh" "Zoey 101" He follows the same kinda format in the comedic and romance department. Ex: Josh and Mindy, Gary and Tina ect. Category:Blog posts